


Give me hope

by Lilly_Shiba_01



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Shiba_01/pseuds/Lilly_Shiba_01
Summary: Die New Directions haben gerade zum zweiten Mal die Nationals gewonnen und sind beliebter als je zuvor, als ein Mädchen in Lima auftaucht und änlichkeiten zu jemanden aufweißt, die es eigentlich gar nicht geben sollte. Doch nicht nur das Mädchen hat Geheimnisse, auch andere. Was passiert, wenn diese plötzlich ans Licht kommen. SYOC (Tags folgen später)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, willkommen zu meiner ersten Glee FF. Falls ihr Fragen wegen den Steckbriefen haben solltet, lest euch die Geschichte durch, am Ende findet ihr alle weiteren Informationen. Ich hoffe, euch wird meine Geschichte gefallen und ihr werdet mir den ein oder anderen Charakter schicken :)

_Kann sich ein Leben innerhalb eines Tages um 180° ändern? Alles auf dem Kopf stellen und dich so zum Verzweifeln bringen, dass du dich fragst, was du falsch getan hast?_

Wie konnten ihre Eltern es ihr nur antun? Sie ganz plötzlich aus ihrer Heimat reißen, von ihren Freundinnen weg. Dabei wollten sie alle gemeinsam weiterhin zur High School gehen. Und nun lebte sie in einer anderen Stadt, in einem anderen Bundesstaat. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr von dem Umzug erst einen Tag vor dem Umzug erzählt. Selber wollen sie aber immer alles aus dem Leben ihrer Tochter wissen. Aber selber haben sie Geheimnisse, die sehr gravierend sind.

Amy stieg aus dem Kombi ihrer Mutter aus und schulterte ihre Tasche. Heute begann ein neues Schuljahr und sie war endlich in ihrem zweiten High School Jahr, doch ohne ihre Freundinnen. Sie war mit ihren Eltern erst vor zwei Wochen von New Orleans nach Lima gezogen. Sie musste sich von ihrem geliebten Zimmer mit Balkon trennen und hatte nun ein Zimmer im Erdgeschoss mit netter Gartenaussicht. Zuvor war es der Strand gewesen, der vor ihrem Haus lag.

Amy strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, lächelte ihrer Mutter zu und folgte dann der Menschenmenge ins Innere des Gebäudes. Sie hatte sich mit ihrer Mutter vor Schulbeginn über ihre neue Schule schlau gemacht. Es war eine Kunstschule mit verschieden Clubs. Besonders an den Musikalischen Clubs war Amy interessiert. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Eltern konnte sie singen. Schon als kleines Kind hatte sie immer gesungen wenn das Radio lief und als sie dann in die Schule kam hatte sie auch etwas Gesangsunterricht bekommen, den sie aber wieder abgebrochen hatte. Sie wollte nicht vor ihrer Schule zur Schau gestellt werden. Aber das wurde sie dann doch durch eine andere Art und Weise. Ihre Mutter hatte von Schönheitswettbewerben für Kinder gehört und beschlossen Amy dort anzumelden. Und so wurde aus der normalen Amy mit vielen Freundinnen eine kleine Schönheitskönigin, wie ihre Mutter sie immer nannte. Amy verlor die meisten ihrer Freudinnen und auch ihre Freizeit. Ihre Noten gingen runter und ihre Laune wurde auch immer schlechter, bis Amy auf die Middle School kam. Dort war sie mit Ashley, ihre Freundin seit der ersten Klasse, sowie Karly, ihrer besten Freundin seit dem Kindergarten, wieder zusammen. Auf der Middle School lernten die drei Freundinnen Maya kennen, mit der die drei sich schnell anfreundeten. Doch dies war nun vorbei. Amy wohnte nun nicht mehr in New Orleans und ging auch nicht mehr mit ihren Freundinnen zur Schule.

Sie blieb vor dem Schwarzen Brett stehen und sah sich die verschiedenen Clubs an der Schule an. Falls sie nicht den ganzen Tag zuhause rumhängen wollte, was sie echt nicht wollte, sollte sie sich in den einen oder anderen Club eintragen. Der einzige Club der sie etwas mehr als die anderen ansprach war der Show Chor Club. Doch Show Chor heißt neben singen auch tanzen und das war nicht wirklich Amys Stärke.

„Hast du vor, dich in einen der Clubs einzutragen?“ Hinter Amy war ein Mädchen aufgetaucht. Sie war etwas größer als Amy und trug eine Uniform, die Amy als Cheerleader Uniform einordnete. Die braunen Haare des Mädchens waren zu einem Zopf gebunden.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich zu den Cheerleadern passen würde.“, antwortete Amy ihr und versuchte zu gehen, doch das andere Mädchen hielt sie mit einem Arm auf.

„Und was ist mit dem Glee Club? Du hattest dort sehr intensive draufgesehen.“

„Ich kann nicht tanzen.“, versuchte Amy sich rauszureden. Sie hatte nicht wirklich Lust sich zu unterhalten.

„Das macht doch nichts. Wir haben dort auch welche die nicht wirklich tanzen können, aber dafür können sie singen. Also, wie heißt du?“

Da Amy sich nicht gleich am ersten Tag eine Feindin machen wollte, musste sie ihren Namen sagen. „Amy. Amy H. Berkeley.“

Das Mädchen trug Amys Namen in die Liste fürs Vorsingen ein. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen Amy. Ich bin Madison McCarthy. Mitglied bei den Cheerios und den New Directions. Also die Vorsingen sind heute Nachmittag um 3.“ Madison lächelte Amy noch einmal an, bevor sie ging. Amy sah ihr noch hinterher, während Madison in der Menschenmasse verschwand. Nun musste Amy es nur noch schaffen, den Tag zu überstehen. Und danach ihr Vorsingen.

_Hey Mom, ich habe nachher ein Vorsingen für einen Club in der Schule. Kannst du mich eine Stunde später von der Schule abholen? Amy ^^_

Schnell steckte Amy ihr Handy wieder in ihre Hosentasche und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Schließfach, welches hier irgendwo sein sollte.

_+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+_

Hanna Berkeley sah auf ihr Telefon. Sie war froh, dass ihre Tochter schon am ersten Schultag versucht Anschluss zu finden. Es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen, mit ihrer Tochter, ihrem Mann nach Lima zu folgen. In New Orleans war Hanna nicht mit den Freundinnen ihrer Tochter zufrieden gewesen. Sie hielten Amy von den wichtigen Dingen im Leben ab, und ihr Mann verbrachte nur noch mehr Zeit in seinem Job, anstatt bei seiner Familie. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, Jake war nicht der wahre Grund, wieso Hanna mit Amy nach Lima gezogen war. Aber sie konnte es weder Amy noch Jake sagen. Die beiden wären dann so enttäuscht über sie und würden sie vielleicht sogar verlassen.

_Ist okay Schatz. Bis Nachher. Mom_

Es war nur eine kleine Sekunde in der Hanna nicht auf die Straße sah und auch nicht merkte, dass die Ampel vor ihr sich auf Rot umgestellt hatte. In dieser Sekunde ging Hanna natürlich nicht vom Gas. Sie merkte auch nicht, wie ein Wagen von Links kam, bis sie es krachen hörte. Als sie erschrocken nach Links sah, bereute sie nicht die Fehler, die sie in New Orleans getan hatte, sondern nur den, den sie kurz zuvor gemacht hatte. Und das letzte was sie sah waren zwei Augen, die sie schon so lange kannte und nun für immer im Gedächtnis haben würde.

_+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee+Glee_

Und irgendwie hatte Amy den Vormittag überstanden. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr recht schnell geantwortet und sie hatte Problemlos zur Aula gefunden, wo ihr Direktor eine Rede gehalten hatte, sowie die verschiedenen Clubs vorgestellt. Dadurch hatte Amy sich in ihrem Entschluss bei dem Show Chor vorzusingen nur noch bestätigt gefühlt. In der ersten großen Pause hatte sie miterleben müssen, wie ein Junge einige Meter vor ihr geslushied wurde. Die Jungs, die eindeutig größer und älter waren, schienen es witzig zu finden und alle anderen herum schien es nicht zu stören, so als ob es zum Alltag gehören würde.

In der Mittagspause stand Amy vor dem nächsten Problem. Da sie noch keinen kannte, wusste sie auch nicht wirklich wo sie sich hinsetzten sollte. Doch zu ihrem Glück war Madison für sie da. Sie führte Amy zu dem Tisch an dem sie mit ihren Freunden saß. Obwohl sie von Menschen umgeben war, fühlte sie sich ganz alleine. Mit ihren Freundinnen hätte sie nun sich über all ihre neuen Eindrücke unterhalten können oder über andere Schüler spekulieren. Doch die anderen waren in Louisiana und sie war in Ohio.

Und irgendwann kam der Nachmittag. Bei ihren letzten beiden Stunden wäre sie fast vor Langeweile eingeschlafen, doch zwei Mädchen vor ihr haben alle paar Minuten laut aufgelacht, was Amy davon abgehalten hatte, einzuschlafen. Zwar hatte der Lehrer die beiden immer wieder verwarnt, doch dies hielt die beiden nicht von ihren Lachattacken ab. Amy war den beiden dafür dankbar. So hatte sie während des ganzen Unterrichts eine Figur zeichnen können, die gar nicht mal so schlecht aussah. Etwas undeutlich, aber das war ihr egal.

Kaum hatte der Gong die Stunde beendet hatte Amy auch schon ihre Sachen gepackt und war aus der Tür. Sie musste nun nur noch ihre Sachen in ihrem Spind verstauen und dann zur Aula, wo das Vorsingen stattfinden sollte.

Auf dem Weg dahin lief ihr Madison über den Weg. „Hi, bist du schon aufgeregt?“

„Ich glaube schon. Ich meine ich stand schon oft auf Bühnen, aber ich bin immer wieder aufs Neue nervös, dass etwas nicht klappen würde.“

Madison lachte und blieb vor einer Tür stehen. „Hier musst du nun rein. Wir sehen uns nach deinem Vorsingen, okay?“ Amy nicke und Madison ging wieder den Flur rauf. Eine kleine Gruppe von Mädchen drängte sich an Amy vorbei in den Raum hinter der Bühne. Dort waren auch noch andere Schüler, die sich einsangen oder eintanzten. Irgendwie fühlte sich Amy in der Menge hoffnungslos verloren. An einem Bildschirm, der an einer Wand hin, waren die ersten drei Teilnehmen aufgelistet. Amy war die dritte.

„Vanessa und Hillary.“ Ein Mann brachte zwei aufgetakelten Mädchen zum Vorhang, drückte jedem ein Mikro in die Hand und schob sie dann auf die Bühne. Über den Bildschirm konnten alle sehen und hören was die beiden sagten und taten. Im ersten Augenblick hatte Amy Angst, dass die beiden richtig gut singen könnten, doch diese verflog in dem Moment in dem eine der beiden ihren Mund aufmachte. Sie waren nichts weiter als heiße Luft. Noch bevor die beiden den Refrain singen konnten wurden sie gestoppt und entlassen. Natürlich quietschten die beiden vor Freude als sie Richtung Ausgang liefen, so als ob sie glaubt, sie wurden gestoppt weil sie gut waren.

Als nächstes betrat ein dunkelhaariger Junge die Bühne und stellte sich als Patrik vor. Seine Stimme war besser als die der beiden Mädchen vor ihm. In ihm sah Amy einen Konkurrenten.

In ihrem Kopf ging Amy immer wieder den Songtext ihres Liedes durch. Je näher Patrik zum Ende seines Liedes kam, desto nervöser wurde Amy. Und dann kam auch schon derselbe Mann, der auch die beiden Mädchen vor Patrik abgeholt hatte. Sie war bei der Bühne als der Applaus für Patrik verstummte und dann wurde sie rausgeschickt.

Die Scheinwerfen blendeten Amy im ersten Augenblick, doch dann stellte sie sich vor, es wäre ein Miss Wettbewerb. „Hallo, mein Name ist Amy H. Berkeley.“, sagte Amy und versuchte ihre Nervosität in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Sie sah zu den Sitzen und fand Madison, die ihr zulächelte. „Ich werde heute Defying Gravity aus dem Musical Wicked singen.“

Und dann setzte auch schon die Musik ein. „ _Something has changed within me_  
something is not the same.” Mit jedem Wort, welches Amy sang, verschwand ihre Nervosität. _„ I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
close my eyes and leap!”

Amy schloss ihre Augen während sie den Refrain sang. Es gab ihr Sicherheit, wenn sie nicht sah, wie andere auf ihre Stimme reagierten.

„ _I'm through accepting limits_  
'cause someone says they're so  
some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
losing love I guess I've lost  
well, if that's love  
it comes at much too high a cost!” Während Amy die zweite Strophe sang, war es für sie schon fast wieder so, als ob sie zuhause für sich alleine singen würde.

„ _I'd sooner buy_  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won’t bring me down!  
  


_I'd sooner buy_  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
_Bring me down_!” Nachdem sie das Lied beendet hatte, öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen. Dem Glee Club schien es gefallen zu haben, da sie ihr Applaudierten. Amy verbeugte sich und ging dann schnell von der Bühne. Dort lief sie direkt in Patrik rein.

Der blonde Junge drehte sich zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen um. „Du warst gut dort draußen.“

„Danke, du aber auch.“, antwortete Amy ihm verlegen und will an ihm vorbei gehen, doch er hält sie an ihrem Arm fest.

„Ich bin Patrik, nur so zur Info.“, sagte er und lächelte Amy an.

„Amy. Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich muss noch was erledigen. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja irgendwann mal wieder.“ Amy befreite sich auch seinem Griff und ging zur Tür.

Patrik sah ihr hinterher. „Ganz bestimmt.“, sagte er leise zu sich selbst und drehte sich dann wieder zurück zur Bühne, um die anderen zu beobachten.

Kaum war Amy wieder auf dem Flur holte sie ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche und wählte eine Nummer, die sie schon so oft gewählt hatte und daher auswendig konnte.

„Hey Stalkerin, da du anscheinend noch in der Schule bist, muss ich dir wohl eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ich habe jetzt meinen Stundenplan, das heißt wir können nun planen, wann wir skypen. Ruf mich so schnell wie möglich zurück.“

Amy ließ ihr Handy nach ihrem Anruf sinken. Sie war aus irgendeinem Grund enttäuscht, dass ihre beste Freundin nicht ran gegangen war. Kate und Maya brauchte sie gar nicht erst versuchen anzurufen, da die beiden auch nicht ran gehen würden, wann Ashley es nicht tat. So wie Amy früher. Wenn einer nicht ran ging, gingen die anderen auch nicht ran. Es war eine Art Gruppenzwang. Bei dem Gedanken, wie oft die 4 Mädchen die Anrufe ihrer Eltern ignoriert hatten, nur um noch nicht gehen zu müssen. Kate und Maya hatten sich dafür oft Hausarrest eingefangen, Ashleys Eltern waren es egal und Amys Vater hielt ihr einen Vortrag darüber, dass man immer erreichbar sein muss. Ihrer Mutter war es meistens egal. Oder sie drohte Amy mit weniger Wettbewerben, was ein Grund für Amys Verhalten war. Sie hasste diese Wettbewerbe aus tiefster Seele.

Gerade als Amy ihr Handy wieder wegstecken wollte, begann es zu vibrieren. „Hey Queen A.“ Queen A oder Eure Majestät wurde Amy von ihren Freundinnen immer genannt. Stalkerin war Ashley, da diese einen Typen den sie mochte für fast 2 Monate verfolgt hatte. Das war aber vor fast 3 Jahren. Kate wurde immer nur K oder Honigbiene genannt, da ihr Onkle Imker war, bevor seine Bienen ihn attackiert hatten. Maya hatte sich den Spitznamen Paparazzo eingehandelt, nachdem für Ashleys Stalker Aktion die Fotos geschossen hatte.

„K? Was machst du an Ashleys Handy? Und wo ist Ashley?“

„Wir haben gerade Cheerleader Training und Ashley flirtet mit den Neuen der deinen Platz eingenommen hat.“ Amy musste bei dem Gedanken lachen.

„Klingt, als hättet ihr viel Spaß.“, sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Wirst du auch wieder ein Cheerleader an deiner neuen Schule?“, fragte Kate Amy. Eigentlich hatte Amy es nicht vor, aber nun wo Kate gefragt hatte.

„Ich versuche es. Gerade bin ich auf dem Weg zum Vortanzen.“

„Cool, dann will ich dich nicht weiter stören.“ Kate legte auf bevor Amy noch was sagen konnte. Sie seufzte. Nun musste sie wohl doch Cheerleader werden. Amy schulterte ihre Tasche und ging den Flur runter, in Richtung der Turnhalle, wo die Cheerleader sich treffen sollten.

_Manchmal reicht auch nur eine einzelne Sekunde aus, um dies zu tun. Manchmal muss jemand nur das richtige sagen oder tun und dein Leben ist plötzlich nicht mehr deins._


	2. Das Leben ist wie ein Karusell

_Das Leben ist wie ein Karussell. Es hört nie auf sich zu drehen. ~Ellis Grey (Grey´s Anatomy)_  
  
Nach ihrem Telefonat mit Kate war Amy zu den Cheerleadern gegangen. Sie war in ihrer Middle School auch schon Cheerleader gewesen und kannte daher noch ein paar Routinen. Bei den Cheerleadern musste Amy etwas länger warten bis sie vortanzen durfte, musste dabei zusehen, wie ein Mädchen nach dem anderen abgelehnt wurde. Einige waren zu schlecht, andere durften gar nicht erst vortanzen.

„Nächste!“, rief ein Mädchen, was an dem Tisch in der Sporthalle saß. Hinter ihr saßen auf der Tribüne die restlichen Cheerleader. Ein weiteres Mädchen stand hinter dem blonden Mädchen am Tisch. Sie war etwas größer als Amy, hatte langes dunkel braunes Haar, braune Augen und leicht gebräunte Haut. „Amy H. Berkeley.“

Amy stand von ihrem Platz auf der Tribüne auf und ging in die Mitte der Halle. „Hallo, mein Name ist Amy Berkeley, ich war in meiner Middle School auch Cheerleader, und tanze nun für euch vor.“ Amy tanzte eine mittle schwere Routine vor, die sie mit ihren besten Freundinnen angefertigt hatte und sie auch Regionale Meister wurden. Leider gab es damals keinen Nationalen Wettbewerb für Quartett Cheerleading und Amy hatte auch einen Schönheitswettbewerb als die Nationale Cheerleader Meisterschaft stattfand.

Als Amy ihre Routine beendet hatte sah sie zu den Mädchen. Alle schienen unbeeindruckt, bis zu dem Moment, wo das blonde Mädchen ihr eine Uniform hinwarf. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du bist im Team. Das erste Training findet Montag um 15:00 Uhr statt. Sei pünktlich. Arbeite bis dahin an deiner Technik, deine Ausdauer war aber schon gut.“

Amy fing die Uniform und sah wie die anderen Cheerleader ihr applaudierten. Sie lächelte nur kurz bevor sie sich umdrehte und sich auf den Weg machte die Turnhalle zu verlassen. „Warte!“ Das braunhaarige Mädchen lief ihr hinter her. „Ich bin Rose. Rose Dean.“, stellte sie sich Amy vor.

„Amy.“, sagte Amy. „Ich würde gerne noch mit dir sprechen, aber ich muss gehen. Meine Mom kommt jeden Moment und holt mich ab.“ Sie drehte sich wieder um und versuchte weiter zu gehen, doch Rose hatte schon nach ihrem Arm gegriffen.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du auch dich für das Vorsingen für die New Directions eingetragen hattest. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich eher zu den Troubletones gehen.“, sagte Rose zu ihr und lächelte sie an.

„Du hast doch nur Angst, dass ihr nicht genug sein werdet und deswegen nicht bei den Wettbewerben teilnehmen könnt.“ Hinter Amy war Madison aufgetaucht.

„Das geht dich nichts an Madison. Trag deine Uniform ab morgen Amy, es wäre zu deinem Vorteil.“, sagte Rose und ließ Madison und Amy im Flur stehen, da sie wieder zurück in die Turnhalle ging.

„Was hat sie gegen die New Directions?“, fragte Amy Madison, als diese mit ihr Richtung Ausgang ging.

Madison blickte Amy an. „Das weiß ich nicht. Aber sie hatte recht mit der Uniform. Wir Cheerios sind stolz auf unseren Status hier an der Schule, und die Uniform wird dir helfen.“

Madison nahm Amy kurz in den Arm bevor sie wieder zurück zu den New Directions ging und Amy raus auf den Parkplatz, um auf ihre Mutter zu warten. Am Tag über hatte sie gesehen, wie Schüler mit Slushies beworfen wurden und wie Cheerleader anscheinend die Schule regierten.

Es war viertel nach 4 als Amy begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Ihre Mutter war nie unpünktlich und nun waren es schon 15 Minuten. An ihr Handy ging sie auch nicht mehr.

„Kann ich dir helfen?“, erschrocken drehte sich Amy um. Ein junger Lehrer stand vor ihr. War er überhaupt schon Lehrer? Und seine Lippen sahen… recht füllig aus. „Wenn du auf einen der Schulbusse wartest kannst du lange warten. Alle sind schon weg.“

„Danke, aber ich warte auf meine Mutter. Sie hat sich bestimmt nur verspätet.“, sagte Amy zu ihm.

„Okay.“ Der Mann sah Amy noch einmal an. „Hattest du vorhin nicht für die New Directions vorgesungen? Ich bin Samuel Evans, Leiter der New Directions.“, stellte sich der Mann vor.

„Amelia H. Berkeley, aber alle sagen nur Amy.“ Amy nahm die Hand, die er ihr hingehalten hatte.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dich nach Hause bringen. Nicht dass du noch länger hier warten musst.“, bot Sam ihr an.

Amy wog vorsichtig die Argumente in ihrem Kopf ab. Sie könnte noch länger hier warten, oder sich von ihrem Lehrer nach Hause bringen lassen. Ihre Mutter würde es zwar nicht gut finden, aber besser als noch länger hier zu stehen. Sie hatte ja auch noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Zum Schluss hatte Amy sich dann doch für ihre zweite Möglichkeit entschieden und sich von Sam nach Hause bringen lassen. Dabei hatte er das Gespräch auch auf die Cheerleader gebracht, als er ihre neue Cheerleader Uniform gesehen hatte. Laut ihm waren die Cheerleader (oder Cheerios, wie er sie genannt hatte) schon zu seiner Zeit beliebt gewesen. Sein bester Freund war sogar mal von dem Cheerleader Coach dazu gedrängt geworden, wieder den Cheerleadern beizutreten. Zum Glück aller war diese Lehrerin nicht mehr an der Schule.

Es war kurz vor 5 als Sam Amy einige Straßen von ihre eigentlichen Zuhause abgesetzt hatte. Den Rest war Amy innerhalb von 5 Minuten gegangen, blieb dann aber erschrocken am Anfang ihrer Straße stehen. Vor ihrem Haus standen mehrere Polizeiwagen, Nachbarn standen an ihren Fenstern und in ihren Vorgärten und beobachteten die Polizei, wie diese immer wieder aus und ins Haus von Amy und ihrer Familie ging.

„Kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte eine etwas ältere Streifenpolizistin Amy, als diese Amy gesehen hatte, wie sie vor dem Haus stehen geblieben war.

„Wissen Sie, was hier passiert ist?“, fragte Amy mit leiser Stimme. Sie hoffte, dass mit ihren Eltern alles in Ordnung war und diese auf sie zuhause warteten.

„Die Besitzer wurden bei einem Autounfall getötet. Wir suchen nun nach Hinweisen wieso dies passiert ist. Kanntest du das Ehepaar was hier gelebt hatte?“ Die Besitzer. Getötet. Ihre Eltern waren tot? Ihre Eltern? Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Ihre Eltern durften nicht tot sein! Sie hatte doch sonst niemanden.

„Miss?“ Die Stimme der Polizistin riss Amy wieder aus ihren Gedanken. „Ist alles okay bei dir?“

Amy konnte nur schwach nicken. Wo sollte sie nun hin? Wäre sie in Kenner gewesen, würde sie nun zu Ashley gehen. Oder zu Kate oder Maya. Aber sie war nicht in Kenner. Sie war in Lima, Ohio. Noch nie hatte sie den Umzug so gehasst wie jetzt. Ja, sie musste ihre Hobbys und Freunde zurücklassen, aber nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie dadurch ihre Eltern verlieren könnte.

Amy kam Stunden später wieder zurück zu dem Haus. Den Restlichen Nachmittag hatte sie in einem kleinen Café in der Innenstadt von Lima verbracht. Der Kaffee war nicht der beste gewesen, aber besser als nichts. Dabei trank Amy eigentlich gar keinen Kaffee, doch da Maya immer Kaffee trank wenn sie nachdachte hatte Amy sich an Kaffee gewöhnt.

Das Haus lag im Dunkeln, die Haustür war versiegelt, doch als Tochter des Polizeichefs einer kleinen Vorstadt hatte sie so einiges gelernt. Wie das lösen eines Polizeisiegels ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Mit ihrer Handytaschenlampe leuchtete Amy im Haus herum. Wenn sie das Licht anmachen würde, würde es zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Wenn ihre Eltern etwas zu verheimlichen hatten, würde Amy es bestimmt in dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters finden. Die Chancen waren hoch, dass die Polizei das Arbeitszimmer nicht gefunden hatte, da es eine Geheimtür hatte, von der nur Amy und ihre Eltern wussten.

Im Arbeitszimmer machte Amy das Licht wieder an. Sie hatte Glück, dass es keine Fenster hatte. Alles sah noch so aus, wie am Vortag, als Amy zum letzten Mal hier drin war, gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater. Sie hatte ihm geholfen, seine Waffensammlung zu putzen. Auf dem Schreibtisch ihres Vaters lagen ein paar alte Fallakten, die er mit nach Lima genommen hatte, sein Laptop war nicht da, aber Amy wusste, er hatte im Wohnzimmer gestanden und war damit von der Polizei eingesammelt worden.

Vorsichtig versuchte Amy eine der Schreibtischschubladen zu öffnen, doch sie war abgeschlossen. Mit ihrer Haarnadel versuchte es Amy nochmal und schaffte es dieses Mal. Es waren nur ein paar Akten und ganz oben lagen Bilder von Amy und ihren Eltern bei einem Schulfest und dem letzten Weihnachtsfest. Weihnachten und Thanksgiving waren die einzigen Tage an denen die Familie mehr als 4 Stunden gemeinsam verbrachten. Sonst lebte Amy ihr eigenes Leben, unabhängig von ihren Eltern. Sie wollte gerade die Schublade schließen, als ihr Blick auf den Namen der Akte fiel. Es war ein Fall, der inzwischen 15 Jahre alt war. In der Akte befand sich neben der Geburtsurkunde eines Babys auch die Sterbeurkunde des Babys und ein paar Zeitungsartikel, was Amy nicht verwunderte. Was sie aber verwunderte war, dass es auch Fotos einer Überwachungskamera gab, und die Frau sah ihrer eigenen Mutter zum Verwechseln ähnlich.

„Plötzlicher Kindstot- Baby starb im Lokalen Krankenhaus nach nur 3 Tagen“ war die Überschrift des einen Artikels. „Frau bringt Kind zur Welt und Verschwindet. Polizei bittet um Mithilfe der Bevölkerung. Kennen Sie diese Frau?“, stand auf dem zweiten, darunter das Bild einer Hochschwangeren Frau.

Wieso hatte ihr Vater die Details zu diesem 15 Jahre alten Fall und wie stand ihre Mutter damit in Verbindung. All diese Fragen wurden für Amy plötzlich unwichtig, als sie sich die Geburtsurkunden ansah.

**Hier habt ihr das zweite Kapitel und auch euren ersten eigenen Charakter. Die Anmeldung für weitere Charaktere steht noch weit offen, also wer Lust hat, einfach den Steckbrief am Ende des ersten Kapitels ausfüllen und mir per PN schicken. Über Reviews, Empfelungen und Favorisierungen freue ich mich immer. Noch einen schönen Abend allen.**   
**LG Lilly**

**Author's Note:**

> Da ich nicht wirklich Lust habe alle ND Mitglieder selbst mir auszudenken würde ich gerne euch diese Aufgabe geben. Neben bis zu 12 ND Schülern, sie können ruhig schon im Club sein, müssen nicht erst durch die Audition in diesem Jahr zu den ND gekommen sein, würde ich auch gerne 12 Mitglieder für die Troubletones haben und falls sich genug Interessenten finden, würde ich auch gerne einen extra Warblers Club machen, sonst müssen die mit den ND singen. Die Steckbriefe per PN mit dem Betreff: (Name des Schülers-Alter-Glee Club) Bei Amy wäre dies Amy H. Berkeley - 15 – New Directions. Ich werde nicht danach gehen, wer zuerst kommt, malt zuerst, sondern danach welche Charakter ich in der Gruppe sehen könnte. Das heißt, wenn ich schon 3 Cheerios habe, werde ich nicht noch einen vierten mit aufnehmen. Diesen würde ich, falls es ein Mädchen ist, in die Troubletones stecken, sonst in den Papierkorb. Also könnt ihr mir bis zu 3 Steckbriefe schicken, in der Hoffnung sie werden angenommen. 
> 
> Allgemeines:  
> Name:  
> Spitzname + Begründung für diesen Spitznamen:  
> Alter:  
> Klasse (Freshman (9.); Sophmore (10.); Junior (11.); Senior (12.)):  
> Sexualität:  
> Aussehen mit Link:  
> Welcher Club:
> 
> Persönliches:  
> Charakter:  
> Stärken (bitte mindestens 2):  
> Schwächen( mind. 2):  
> Mag( mind. 2):  
> Mag nicht: (mind. 2):  
> Angewohnheiten/Macken:  
> Ängste:
> 
> Songliste: (Titel + Sänger)  
> Audition (falls ihr erst in diesem Jahr dazukommt):  
> Songs, die ihr gerne singen würdet (3 bis 6):  
> Songs, die ihr überhaupt nicht gerne singen würdet (3 bis 6):  
> Wunschwochenthema (1 bis 2):  
> Songwunsch für die Sectionals (1), Regionals (1) und Nationals (1):  
> Lieblingssong:  
> Liebslingskünstler:
> 
> Nach der Schule:  
> Seid ihr in weiteren Clubs?  
> Habt ihr andere Hobbys in eurer Freizeit?  
> Was würdet ihr gerne nach eurem Abschluss machen (bitte min. 5 Sätze): 
> 
> Verlauf der Geschichte:  
> Mit wem würdet ihr gerne zusammen kommen?  
> Was soll eurem Charakter passieren:  
> Was sollte eurem Charakter nicht passieren:
> 
> Gibt es sonst noch was, was ich über eurem Charakter wissen sollte?


End file.
